Harry Potter and the Angel of Song
by DanielLover4Lyfe
Summary: Post OOTP: Harry's 6th year dealing with Sirius' death the greater threat of Voldemort another prophecy has been made CHAPTER 3 IS UP! What will Harry do when an 'old friend' returns? PG13 just to be safe and for later chapters
1. Ch 1: Sold

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter... I do not (despite my blatant obsession over him...) I only own the plot of this story and the original characters... This is my only disclaimer...  
  
AN: This is my 2nd attempt at a fic... my first one bombed.... I had writer's block and couldn't come up with anything decent! So here's ROUND TWO! Woot Woot! And away we go...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE ANGEL OF SONG  
  
CHAPTER 1: SOLD  
  
31... 32... 33... 34... He'd been laying there and couldn't sleep, and since he didn't have any sheep, he was counting how many times the ceiling fan went around... 40... 41...  
  
"Ugh...this isn't working..." He'd only been back at the Dursley's for 6 hours and already Harry wished he were back at the Ron's house.  
  
Dumbledore had made him spend two horrible weeks here before whisking him off to the Burrow. Granted, it was better than Number 4 Privet Drive, but he was still depressed while he was there anyway.  
  
He'd spent most of the time in Ron's room doing homework, or else staring at the picture of Sirius at his parent's wedding. It just made him feel miserable... It was all his fault after all... Wasn't it? His parents died to save him. Sirius died because he was too stupid to...  
  
No... he wasn't going to go there again... Everyone had told him not to blame himself: Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Ginny... there was something else that confused him. Just last year, during the DA, he realized just how much Ginny had grown up. She had really grown up... But after what happened in the Department of Mysteries...  
  
He just didn't feel he could come to care for anyone else; they would just get hurt. And besides, she was Ron's little sister. How weird would that be? Staying at the Burrow and having her there was weird enough... he'd already had an "incident" just a few days ago...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was his last day at the Burrow before he had to return to the Dursley's for a day. Dumbledore "thought it was best." Harry had been looking at the photo album again and needed to clear his thoughts.  
  
He rose from his cot in Ron's room, "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
"Okay mate," was the reply.  
  
Harry climbed down the miles of stairs and went into the bathroom, closed the door, and as he turned he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
Ginny Weasley. A half naked Ginny Weasley. She was standing there in nothing but lace underwear and bra, we hair hanging from her head.  
  
"Harry!" she screamed, grabbing a towel.  
  
"Ginny! Oh my God... I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Well don't just stand there and stare... get out of here!"  
  
"Oh... right," he mumbled, turning red. He quickly got out of the bathroom muttering an embarrassed apology as he closed the door again.  
  
Leaning up against the wall, Harry took a minute to compose himself. "Breakfast, yeah... I think I'll go have some breakfast..."  
  
As he entered the kitchen, someone asked, "I thought I heard screaming."  
  
"Ginny saw a spider," Harry lied, helping himself to toast, barely noticing Ron shuddering beside him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Going to the window, Harry laughed, remembering his stupidity. That day had been awkward for him, but Ginny went on as normal... as if her brother's best friend hadn't just walked in and saw her half naked.  
  
As he looked down the street, he noticed the house on the corner, number 13, had lights on inside. Someone was in the yard, pulling out the "For Sale" sign.  
  
"Huh," thought Harry, "that house has been on the market all summer and it finally sold."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: * sigh * Yay! Chapter 1: COMPLETE! Woot Woot! OK, yeah... It was kinda short... it looked a lot longer when I had it written in my notebook (4 pgs) but what ever... please RR! And just some hints about what's to come:  
  
H/OC, R/Hr/OC Luv Triangle.... Oooh! Oooh! Can you handle it? There will also be a Voldie related plot as well but I don't want to give too much away before it happens! Let's just say: this story isn't just fluff! 3 Always: Bre aka DanielLover4Lyfe 


	2. Ch 2: Doors

AN: And here it is... Chapter two * claps hands with delight * I just had a spurt of inspiration... And just some notes to my readers: OC = Original Character Harry was at the Dursley's house in the last chapter, he was reminiscing about the "incident" with Ginny...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CHAPTER 2: WHENEVER ONE DOOR CLOSES, ONE MORE OPENS  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed angrily from the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs, Harry rolled over to look at his alarm clock. 7:45 AM. He had fallen asleep with his glasses on after being up half the night: he had watched two people moving furniture and boxes into number 13.  
  
Suddenly he remembered he was supposed to be cooking breakfast. He hurriedly threw on some clothes and thundered down the stairs.  
  
Aunt Petunia kept him busy all day. Even though he was leaving tomorrow morning, she felt the need to force chores upon him.  
  
It was probably because they were still angry with him for having gotten a new wardrobe. During his stay at the Burrow, Hermione had taken him to a mall in the heart of London in hopes of cheering him up. It was a birthday present, after all "turning sixteen is a very big deal." So she'd given him 100 pounds, and between that and some money he took from this Gringotts vault, he was able to buy some new clothes.  
  
Apparently, this didn't please the Dursley's. And now he was in chore over- load.  
  
After a day of dusting, washing, cooking, cleaning, pruning, mowing, and sweating, Harry was finally beckoned into the living room.  
  
"Did you finish washing the dishes?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Good. You're done... now go take a shower, you're filthy... God, what the neighbors must think... You have five minutes and don't use all the hot water."  
  
Harry did as he was told and 10 minutes later he was walking down Privet Drive, heading for the park. He sat on the ground beneath the tree. Closing his eyes, Harry imagined he was at Hogwarts sitting under the beech tree by the lake, the wind rustling the leaves...  
  
Only something was making noise. He looked up to see someone sitting on the swings. For a minute Harry just watched, but then her heard her begin to sing, softly at first, but then louder:  
  
"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance..."  
  
"That was very good you know."  
  
The girl jumped and turned to look at the boy standing next to her.  
  
He wasn't much older than her, probably about 16. He had a small but toned frame, "most likely from years of soccer," she thought. He had jet-black hair that fell messily around his face, and yet it suited him. And his eyes... oh those eyes. They were the most piercing emerald green. She felt she could just melt in them.  
  
She didn't realize that as she stared at him... he was staring at her.  
  
Her cinnamon colored hair fell around her in face-framing layers to just past her shoulders; and her crisp ocean blue eyes were staring at Harry with a mixture of surprise, fear, and curiosity.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Harry."  
  
"Miranda..."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. You have a great voice."  
  
"Thank you... but I really don't think so."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're amazing, I bet your parents are proud," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, one of them is. My parents are divorced. I live with my mum now. We just moved into number 13. My mom loves to hear me sing..."  
  
"I can see why."  
  
"So what about you... anything your parents are proud of you for?" she questioned.  
  
"Well I suppose they would be if they could see me now," upon receiving a confused look from Miranda, he continued, "They died when I was one in... a car crash." He hated to lie to such a nice person, but he couldn't tell her that his parents died saving him because he has to save the world from the Dark Lord, who by the way, wants to kill him... No, car crash was much better.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's ok... I'm the one who brought up the topic of parents anyway. But you can make it up to me by singing some more."  
  
"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'  
  
Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter  
  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance  
  
Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder  
  
Where those years have gone  
  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: There we go... this one was longer... yay... if you have any questions... fell free to ask... In case you didn't guess, Miranda is one of the OC... but which one? ... dun dun dun! Oh and for copyright reasons, the song Miranda was singing was "I Hope You Dance" by Leeann Womak 


	3. Ch 3: The Train Ride

AN: Sorry it took so long! I've been going a little kuku around here... indoor color guard championships, school, homework, projects, friends, drama, writers block... and yes... laziness! Argh... sorry... well in order to repent... I give you chapter 3!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE TRAIN RIDE  
  
Dear Ms. Goldsmith,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have received your transcripts from Hollywands School of Magic. You will be in the sixth year. You will find the full list of requirements for sixth year students enclosed. Also, we have paired you with a sixth year Gryffindor girl to show you around the school. Her name is Raina Thompson. You are to meet her at Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station on September the first. The train leaves promptly at 11 o'clock AM. You will be sorted into your house upon arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry stood on Platform 9 ¾ looking for Ron or Hermione. As he searched over the sea of heads, he saw one of his fellow Gryffindors heading his way.  
  
"Raina, why are you in your robes already?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear? There is a transfer student from America coming to Hogwarts this year. I was assigned to show them around. I'm wearing this so that they can find me," the girl replied with a tug of her robes. Harry paused to look at how the girl had changed over the summer. Not much, he decided... her blonde hair seemed longer and was pulled back into a turquoise clip that exactly matched the color of her eyes, as usual.  
  
"Isn't that usually a prefect's job?"  
  
"Yes, but according to Professor Dumbledore, the prefects will be very busy this year... especially Ron and Hermione," she added as an after thought, a smirk playing across her lips. This of course, caused Harry to laugh. But it wasn't a real laugh. It was a hollow, dead sort of laugh. Raina looked concerned, and afraid she was going to ask him about Sirius, Harry quickly reminded her of what they were laughing about.  
  
"Those two think they're being so secretive. Speaking of which, I'm going to go find them. You and the new guy should come and sit with us."  
  
"Okay, sounds great. Bye Harry!" Harry waved and made his way towards the train. Suddenly, Raina felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you Raina?"  
  
"Yes! You must be the transfer student."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Mira."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry was sitting alone in the trio's usual compartment at the back of the train. Hermione and Ron had rushed off to attend to some 'prefect duties.'  
  
Out of the blue, the compartment door slid open, bringing Harry out of his reverie and back to reality. Raina walked in, this time not wearing her robes, but Muggle clothing instead.  
  
"I can see you're back to normal," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I had to get comfortable," she replied with a laugh.  
  
"So where is the new guy?" questioned Harry.  
  
"The new girl is in the bathroom."  
  
"Ah... what's her—" he was interrupted by the door opening up again: Rebecca Hazen, the new Ravenclaw Quidditch captain entered.  
  
"Harry, all the captains have to meet to decide on tryout dates. This way we won't all be fighting for the pitch." When Harry nodded, Rebecca turned and left.  
  
"You made captain?" Raina asked, excited.  
  
"Yeah..." he mumbled. He was actually kind of embarrassed. He didn't mean for everything to happen to him. But on the plus side, Ron had taken it very well and agreed to help him strategize, as unofficial co-captain.  
  
Not ten seconds after Harry had left, Mira ambled in, laughing hysterically.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Raina, dying to know to know the joke.  
  
"I was going to use the bathroom, right? The door wasn't locked, so I opened the door. When I walked in these two people where making out on the toilet. It was so funny! I just about died!" replied Mira as she sat down opposite from Raina.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Who was it?"  
  
"How should I know? I did just move here, remember? But the guy had red—"  
  
"Raina!" The source of the voice was revealed as a harassed looking Ron and Hermione had entered the compartment. Ron was straightening his shirt and Hermione was fixing her hair.  
  
"Oh it's so good to see you," she squealed giving Raina a tight hug.  
  
Meanwhile, Mira was looking back and forth from Ron to Hermione. She looked like she was about to explode.  
  
"Oh this is Mira. Mira, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're sixth year Gryffindors, too," explained Raina.  
  
"Yes, we've met. Sort of. Might I suggest locking the bathroom door next time?" Hermione blushed and sat down next to Mira with Ron beside her, ears red as a stoplight.  
  
Suddenly it all seemed really funny. All four of them burst out in laughter.  
  
"Well it's very nice to meet you." Hermione said, once everyone had settled down."  
  
"You too," She replied  
  
"So where are you from?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm from America. I used to go to Hollywands School of Magic, but my mom and I moved to England, so I was transferred to Hogwarts." "Oh yes, I think I read about Hollywands once in a book about American magic schools."  
  
"There's more than one?" both Raina and Ron asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, America is huge, so we've got like three different ones you can go to, depending on where you live. There is Kory Wen's School of the Magical Arts, which is in New York. Asultia Magic School in Oklahoma, and Hollywands School of Magic in California."  
  
"Wow. That is a lot of schools..."  
  
"But it's mad fun. We have get-togethers where all three schools come and there is a carnival and a dance. It was a blast. I made a lot of friends that way."  
  
"Speaking of friends, where's Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Quidditch captains meeting." Raina replied.  
  
Mira was beginning to feel left out and lost. "Harry who?" 'Harry is a aver common name, there must be tons of Harrys in this school' thought Mira while waiting for an answer to her question.  
  
"Harry Potter," answered Hermione. "He's a good friend of ours, you'll love him."  
  
"You've probably heard of him, everyone has," Ron added.  
  
"Hmmm... oh wait! Is he the kid with the scar? From that 'Dark Lord' guy?"  
  
"Yeah, wow, usually people know a lot more."  
  
"Well, I'm muggle born and from America. That evil dude was more over here in Europe wasn't he?"  
  
"That's true."  
  
Over the next hour many people stopped by to say hello. Everyone was very excited to meet Mira. She was nice, funny, smart, trendy, and beautiful. Everybody thought so, especially the boys: Colin Creevey was lost for words when he met her!  
  
He came up to just around her chest, and seemed to have no problem with that. It was like he was entranced by the sparkles of the beads on her tank top. Raina and Hermione found it hysterical and were in stitches over the whole thing.  
  
In the midst of all the laughter about 'The Colin Incident' the compartment door slid open again.  
  
"Harry, Mira. Mira, Harry." Raina said.  
  
They both looked up and were shocked to see —  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"MIRANDA!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: So there we go... finally! Yay! First I'd like to give a special thanks to my wonderful Beta, Hunta... you should read her fic "Harry Potter and the Flames of Morality." It is very good. Also, thanks to my readers! You're what keep me going! Please R&R! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Bre  
AKA  
DanielLover4Lyfe 


	4. Ch 4 Only Not

_5/25/06..._

Okay so my fic Harry Potter and the Angel of Song is done. But not done as in finished. Done as in I woke up one morning and realized it sucked so I quit. But this week I got a GREAT idea for a post HBP fic and have been working on it hard core. I've got the basic plotline worked out an almost all of chapter one. I've decided to get at least 5 chapters completed before posting it though, that way I will be ahead of the game when writing new/ posting old chapters and you won't end up waiting like 8 years between posts! So keep an eye out for this new fic... which doesn't have a title yet (note to self: work on that!).

So I am sooooo sooooo sooooo times a thousand sorry to suck at life and do this to you guys, but I promise that my new fic, "Harry Potter and the Something That Sounds Cool and Makes Sense with the Plotline" will be really good ant that I'll actually finish it.

PS: I'm working on Chapter 2! Yay!

Love always…

_Breann_


End file.
